


You’ll Never Have To Sleep Alone

by be_my_mistake



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott Demaury - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Skam France - Freeform, Tooth Rotting Fluff, eliott helps him out, elu - Freeform, lucas is clingy, lucas lallement - Freeform, tiny amount of smut kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_my_mistake/pseuds/be_my_mistake
Summary: Lucas had never liked being alone, and sleeping was hard for him. And Eliott is always willing to fix those problems
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Kudos: 131





	You’ll Never Have To Sleep Alone

**Author's Note:**

> title from not warriors by waterparks

Lucas hated being alone. It probably stemmed from a bad childhood, but now he blames it on his boyfriend. He’s probably spent more days with Eliott than some of his friends that he’s known for much longer. But how could he not spend everyday with him? Or every night in this case. Sleeping alone was another thing Lucas wasn’t too keen on. Once again, having a boyfriend kind of changes how you view life. If you have someone who loves you, why not have them next to you?

They've slept together many times, sexually or just for the sake of sharing a bed. There were many nights where they would go out on a date then come back and go straight to the bedroom, or nights where they would stay in and Lucas would stay too late to walk home, so he slept with Eliott in his bed. Those were Lucas's favorites. He loved being intimate with Eliott, but he loved being able to feel Eliott's arms around him as they cuddled in his bed before falling asleep.

This night was one of those nights where he wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend. It was a little passed nine when Lucas called Eliott. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, Lulu. You okay," Eliott answered, sounding tired and slightly concerned.

"Hey. Can you come over tonight," Lucas asked shyly. Even though they've been together for almost a year, he still got shy about asking him things like that. It slightly bothered Eliott a little when he would be too scared to ask for small things like coming over, cuddling, or having sex. Eliott was always the one to initiate it. But he knew that Lucas was still new to everything from being gay and open to even being in a serious relationship. He let Lucas figure everything out on his own though, he didn't want to push him into anything he wasn't ready for.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be over in a few minutes," Eliott replied, a smile evident in his voice. He would never deny his boyfriend time with him.

"Thanks," Lucas said into the phone before hanging up. He sat up in his bed as he waited for Eliott. He really missed his touch. They've both been busy lately and haven't had any quality time together. Lucas was busy studying and Eliott was working on a project for his college course. Neither of them liked it and they wanted to be together every minute they could, but it was near impossible with everything they had going on. They both agreed to give each other space so neither of them felt pressured to do something, but Lucas really missed him. He wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up in Eliott's arms as they drifted off to sleep.

Eliott walked up to Lucas' apartment and walked right inside, locking the door behind him. He knew that it would be unlocked, Lucas always left the door open when he knew Eliott was coming over. He quietly walked down the hallway to Lucas' room that he finally got back since Manon left. He didn't want to let anyone know he was there. He knew how much Lucas hated the teasing Mika gave him whenever Eliott showed up at night and Lisa always complained about feeling unwanted and unwelcome in her own house. But as he walked down the hallway, he heard muffled moans coming from Mika's room. Eliott wasn't worried about Mika finding out anymore.

When Eliott walked into Lucas' room, a smile immediately grew on Lucas's face. He really missed him. Eliott laid down next to him, pulling the blanket over him. He was already in a pair of sweatpants with his famous black hoodie. He pulled his boy close to him and placed a soft kiss on his temple. He lightly cupped his face and Lucas leaned into his touch. This was everything he wanted.

Lucas flipped around so his back was pressed to Eliott's chest. Eliott wrapped his arm around Lucas' waist. It was a small gesture but it made Lucas feel like he was on cloud 9. He felt safe and protected. He didn't feel alone anymore. That was probably his favorite part about being with Eliott. Sure he had Yann, Arthur, Basile, the girls, and his roommates, but no one that he could open up to as much as he could with Eliott. When he was with his friends, he tried to stay closed off, he didn't want to show weakness. But when he was with Eliott, he showed his vulnerable side. He let his walls fall and opened up to him. It didn't take a lot for Lucas to open up either, it was almost immediate. He felt like if he hid anything from him, he would be lying to him, almost like he was hurting him. He wanted Eliott to know everything about him, and he wanted to know everything about Eliott. He was perfect to him. He was his everything.

"Thanks, Eli," Lucas mumbled as he relaxed in Eliott's embrace. He felt like he was at home when he was in his arms. He loved feeling Eliott's chest rise and fall. He loved feeling his warmth. He loved the smell of his cologne. He loved the feeling of his fingertips lightly grazing on his bare skin. He loved everything about this moment.

Eliott kissed up the brunette's neck. His stubble left little red patches, something that Lucas always loved. It showed that he was not only taken, but taken by a guy. A guy who could love him better than any girl on the planet.

"Anything to sleep with you," Eliott whispered, sending chills down the smaller boy's spine. Eliott started to test the waters of where the night was going by turning his previous kisses into soft bites. He knew it drove Lucas crazy.

Lucas tilted his head so Eliott could have more room. Eliott worked on one spot, making sure to leave a mark that would be there for a couple days. A reminder of what happened. And as he did that, he slowly moved his hand down Lucas's body. Feeling every curve that made him even more perfect. But Lucas stopped him.

"Not tonight, babe," Lucas said quietly as he laid his hand on top of his. Eliott nodded then moved his arm back around Lucas's hips. He wasn't mad or upset, he understood that Lucas was probably tired as hell from everything at school. He knew that his boy needed to rest, so he respected it and made sure that he was as comfortable as he could be.

Lucas flipped around in Eliott's arms so he was facing Eliott. A smile spread across his face as he looked at him. Lucas leaned in to press a soft kiss to Eliott's lips. Eliott kissed back just as soft. He felt as though anymore could hurt the boy. Lucas pulled away and looked up at Eliott. The room was dark other than the streetlights that shone through the windows. It was a small amount of light pouring through the windows, but it was enough for Lucas to make out every feature on his boyfriend's face. And all of them looked perfect in the pale yellow light.

"I love you," Lucas said quietly as he began dozing off. Eliott flipped onto his back and opened his arm for Lucas. Almost as though it was an instinct, Lucas moved so he was wrapped up in Eliott's arm, letting his hand fall on the older boy's chest.

"I love you too, mon amour," Eliott said before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is also from wattpad. i’m not too happy with it, but there are some cute parts. eventually i’ll actually write new things, but for now it’s just moving things from one place to another. also a couple of people asked about a part two to my last one and i am working on it. follow me on tumblr, it’s youre-being-sugarbi


End file.
